Rogue Scout
Rogue Scout is a RED/BLU Scout Freak created by user Mamaluigithedonutgal. Appearance and Personality Rogue Scout is a BLU Scout wearing a Bonk Boy (with the default headset) and Triad Trinket, both with the RED pallet instead of BLU, and armed with a Sandman. Rogue Scout, as his name suggests, has no team loyalties. He makes his living solely by stealing from both RED and BLU mercenaries alike, often knocking his victims unconscious before doing this. He has never actually killed anybody, and would only do so if it was necessary to save his own life. In addition to the arrogance that most Scouts have, Rogue Scout is inconsiderate and distrusting of others, and thus works alone. He will display the occasional act of heroism, but these displays are only to preserve his own pride. For reasons he will not explain, Rogue Scout has a deep hatred of all Medics. Strengths and Abilities *Since Rogue Scout has a Sandman, he can use the ball to his advantage, slowing potential enemies from a distance. *Rogue Scout's headset has a built-in radar of sorts, alerting him when someone is behind him. This makes it impossible to sneak up on him unless the headset is either removed or deactivated. *Rogue Scout has the speed that comes with his class, combined with strength that is roughly the same as a Soldier's. *Rogue Scout knows all the strengths and weaknesses of all the different classes, as well as some of the more well-known monsters (such as the Vagineers). This allows him to change his strategy to take full advantage of his opponent's weaknesses... or at least know when to run as fast as his legs can carry him. *Rogue Scout can avoid being harmed by anything (barring actual mercenaries) that attacks only one team, such as Sentry Guns. *Rogue Scout knows how to use almost all of the weapons mercenaries carry--thus, while his usual arsenal consists only of his Sandman, he can attack with anything else he is physically capable of picking up. Faults and Weaknesses *Rogue Scout, despite being tougher than the average mercenary, still has human limitations, making him very weak compared to a majority of Freaks. *Aside from his Sandman's stun ball, Rogue Scout has no ranged attacks, and he will not use firearms unless his life is on the line. Thus, enemies with ranged attacks can at least get a few good shots at him without worrying about getting shot at themselves. *Rogue Scout is very hot-tempered. This, combined with his Scout pride, means a well-placed insult will cause him to lose his concentration and attack recklessly. *Since Rogue Scout fights alone, he is easy to overwhelm. *Rogue Scout, despite his class, is severely allergic to an ingredient in Bonk! Atomic Punch. Consuming even a small amount of the drink will make him very ill, and therefore an open target. *The easiest way to surprise attack Rogue Scout is to pretend to be knocked out. He usually approaches unconscious foes with his guard lowered, as he doesn't expect his opponents to get back up. Trivia *Rogue Scout tends to pull pranks on Heavies, as shown in his debut. This is an obvious nod to "Meet the Scout." Category:Near-normal Category:Chaotic Neutral Beings Category:Scouts Category:Teamless Category:Freaks made by Mamaluigithedonutgal Category:Thieves Category:Fragile Speedsters